Tifa Lockhart
Tifa Lockhart (jap. ティファ・ロックハート, Tifa Rokkuhāto) ist ein spielbarer Charakter aus Final Fantasy VII. Sie ist eine Freundin von Cloud aus Kindheitstagen und Mitglied von AVALANCHE. Tifa besitzt auch eine Bar namens Tifa's 7th Heaven in Sektor 7 in Midgar. Des Weiteren ist sie eine Expertin in Zangan-Ryu Martial Arts. Sie wird in den Spielen von Ayumi Ito (japanisch, Ausnahme: Ehrgeiz, dort Yuko Minaguchi) und in den englischen Versionen von Rachael Leigh Cook synchronisiert. Biographie Jugend Tifa wurde am 3. Mai in Nibelheim geboren und ist auch dort aufgewachsen. Sie war ein fröhliches und lebendiges Mädchen, das schnell viele Freunde fand. Doch obwohl sie und Cloud Nachbarn waren, hatten sie kaum Kontakt miteinander, denn ihre Freunde und er verstanden sich nicht gut. Als ihre Mutter starb, war Tifa acht. Sie dachte, sie könne ihre Mutter wieder sehen, wenn sie die Spitze des Berg Nibel erreiche. Cloud folgte ihr, um sie zu beschützen, doch sie fielen zusammen von der Hängebrücke und Tifa verletzte sich schwer. Ihr Vater, der sie dort fand, beschuldigte Cloud, sie an einen so gefährlichen Ort gebracht zu haben. Jahre später entschloss sich Cloud, SOLDAT beizutreten, unter dem Vorwand, so zu werden wie Sephiroth, doch in Wirklichkeit wollte er Tifa damit imponieren. Er erzählte ihr am Wasserturm von seinen Plänen und gab Tifa das Versprechen, sie zu beschützen, falls sie in Not käme. Von seiner Abreise an las sie regelmäßig die Zeitung, auf der Suche nach einer Beitretungsannounce SOLDATs, in der Cloud genannt wird. Sie fand jedoch nie eine, da Cloud allen Wünschen zum Trotz nur ein einfacher Infanterist wurde. Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII Zwei Jahre nach Clouds Abreise nahm sie Kampfsportunterricht unter Meister Zangan und wurde Touristenführerin am Berg Nibel. Zu dieser Zeit wurden Sephiroth, Zack und zwei Shinra Gardisten zum Nibel Reaktor geschickt, um eine Fehlfunktion zu beheben. Einer der Gardisten war Cloud, der aber seine Identität vor Tifa versteckte, weil er sich dafür schämte, es nicht zu einem Mitglied von SOLDAT zu schaffen. Dort erfuhr Sephiroth auch von seiner Herkunft und lief nach einiger Forschung über das Projekt S Amok und brannte dabei ganz Nibelheim nieder. Im Reaktor angekommen, tötete er Tifas Vater. Sie versuchte, sich an Sephiroth mit seinem Masamune, welches er liegen ließ zu rächen, doch er nahm es ihr aus der Hand und verletzte sie schwer. Nachdem Cloud Sephiroth in den Lebensstrom warf, kümmerte sich Zangan um sie, doch seine Behandlung half nicht. Also brachte er sie nach Midgar, wo sie bessere Überlebenschancen zu erwarten hatte. Einige Zeit nach ihrer Kurierung trat sie AVALANCHE bei, einer Anti-ShinRa Bewegung, geführt von Barret Wallace und eröffnete ihre Bar 7. Himmel im Sektor 7. Kurz vor Beginn von Final Fantasy VII begegnete ihr Cloud am Bahnhof von Sektor 7, welcher sich in einem katastrophalen Zustand befand. Sie nahm in auf und er trat kurze Zeit später AVALANCHE als Söldner bei. Final Fantasy VII Sie begleitete Cloud und Barret auf ihrer zweiten Mission, um einen Makoreaktor zu zerstören, doch obwohl sie erfolgreich waren, wurde Cloud von ihnen getrennt und fiel 50 Meter tief in die Slums von Midgar. Auf dem Weg nach Sektor 7 wurde AVALANCHE dann von einer nicht weiter erwähnten Person beschattet, die nach einer kurzen Befragung ihren Auftraggeber Don Corneo preisgab. Tifa ließ sich daraufhin scheinbar von dessen Schergen entführen, um Näheres zu erfahren. Cloud sah sie darauf zufällig, als sie zu Corneos Villa gebracht wurde und machte sich mit Aerith zusammen auf den Weg, sie zu befreien. Tifa, Cloud und Aerith stellten zu dritt Don Corneo und erfuhren von ihm, dass ShinRa die Platte des Sektors 7 auf die Slums fallen lassen wolle, um AVALANCHE ein für alle Mal dem Erdboden gleich zu machen. Die Gruppe eilte zum Sektor 7 und teilte sich auf. Tifa und Cloud halfen Barret, die ShinRa Agenten zu besiegen, während Aerith Barrets Tochter Marlene in Sicherheit brachte. Reno von den Turks aktivierte, allen Bemühungen zum Trotz, den Mechanismus, der die tragende Säule zerstörte. Die Platte vernichtete Sektor 7 und seine unzähligen Bewohner. Nur Tifa, Cloud und Barret konnten sich zuvor noch mit einem Kabel weit genug wegschwingen, während Aerith von den Turks entführt wurde, nachdem sie Marlene zu ihrer Mutter Elmyra gebracht hatte. Was von AVALANCHE übrig blieb infiltrierte den Hauptsitz der ShinRa-Kompanie mit der Absicht, Aerith zu retten, wurde jedoch festgenommen und eingesperrt. In dieser Nacht griff Sephiroth ShinRa an und in diesem Chaos kam es dazu, dass die Zellen geöffnet wurden. Nach einigen Kämpfen, unter anderem auch mit Rufus Shinra, floh die Gruppe nach Kalm, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Dort angekommen, erzählt Cloud von den Ereignissen in Nibelheim und wie Sephiroth seine Heimat zerstörte. Obwohl seine Erinnerungen nicht der Wahrheit entsprachen, behielt Tifa ihre Einwände zurück; zum einen, um Cloud nicht zu schaden und zum anderen, weil sie ihre Erinnerungen selbst anzweifelte. Die Gruppe jagte von da an Sephiroth quer durch die ganze Welt. In Nibelheim angekommen, stellte sich heraus, dass die ganze Stadt neu gebaut wurde und ShinRa Schauspieler angagierte, die sich als Bewohner ausgaben, um den Sephirothvorfall zu vertuschen und sich deshalb niemand in der Stadt an Cloud oder Tifa erinnerte. Im Nordkrater begann Sephiroth damit, Cloud die wirklichen Ereignisse zu zeigen, die sich in Nibelheim abgespielt hatten, dass ein schwarzhaariger Mann (Zack Fair) und nicht Cloud mit ihm dorthin gereist war. Er versuchte Cloud einzureden, er sei vor fünf Jahren in einem Projekt Dr. Hojos erschaffen worden und nur eine Marionette, ein Klon von Sephiroth. Tifa, die sich um Clouds geistigen Zustand sorgte, flehte Sephiroth an, aufzuhören, doch seine Manipulation zeigte Wirkung. Cloud überreichte ihm die Schwarze Substanz, eine Substanz mit der man den mächtigen Zauber Meteor beschwören kann und entschuldigte sich darauf bei Tifa. Sie und Barret flohen auf der Highwind, als der Krater zusammenbrach und wurden von ShinRa zusammen mit dem Rest der Gruppe, mit Ausnahme von Cloud, gefangen und nach Junon gebracht. Dort sollten Tifa und Barret als Sündenböcke in der Gaskammer öffentlich exekutiert werden, um bei der Bevölkerung den Anschein zu erregen, ShinRa hätte alles unter Kontrolle. Tifa wurde zuerst in die Gaskammer gebracht, doch kurz vor ihrer Hinrichtung tauchte Saphir Weapon auf und zerstörte die Wände der Zelle. Tifa entkam daraufhin der Kanone von Junon, die Scarlett mittlerweile Sister Ray getauft hatte. Scarlett trieb Tifa in die Ecke, doch Cid tauchte mit der Highwind auf und rettete sie. Cloud war währenddessen in den Lebensstrom im Nordkrater gefallen und wurde von ihm nahe Mideel wieder an Land gestoßen, wo sich der örtliche Arzt derweil um ihn kümmerte. Die Gruppe findet Cloud an diesem Ort und beschließt, sich aufzuteilen. Während Cid, als neuer Anführer nach den Riesige Substanzen sucht, bleibt Tifa zurück und kümmert sich um den dahinvegetierenden Cloud. Nach der Rückkehr der anderen Gruppe griff Ultima Weapon überraschend Mideel an und zerstörte die Stadt, einen großen Krater hinterlassend, der sich mit dem Lebensstrom füllte. Tifa, die versuchte, Cloud zu retten, fiel mit ihm, diesmal gemeinsam, in den Lebensstrom. Dort dringt Tifa auf ungeklärte Weise in Clouds Unterbewusstsein ein und versucht, seine durcheinander gebrachten Erinnerungen mit ihm neu zu ordnen. Später, als Diamant Weapon Midgar angriff und durch die Sister Ray getötet wurde, veranlasste Cloud alle Mitglieder der Gruppe, ihre Heimat zu besuchen und dort die Nacht zu verbringen, um sich zu vergewissern, wofür sie eigentlich kämpfen würden. Tifa blieb mit Cloud, da sie beide aus dem zerstörten Nibelheim stammten und verbrachten ihren letzten Tag zusammen. Je nach dem Verhalten des Spielers ihr gegenüber ändert sich der Dialog von einem recht freundschaftlichen Ton zu einer romantischen Szene. Nach dem Kampf mit Sephiroth bleiben sie bis zum Ende des Spiels nah beieinander. On the Way to a Smile left|thumb|140px|On the Way to a Smile Tifas Geschichte knüpft an FFVII an und erzählt davon, wie sie mit Cloud und Barret eine Bar eröffnen und später den Strife-Lieferservice gründet. Außerdem versucht sie, damit fertig zu werden, dass wegen AVALANCHE so viele Menschen gestorben sind. Advent Children In Advent Children, zwei Jahre nach den Ereignissen von FFVII, betreibt sie zusammen mit Cloud den „Strife-Lieferservice“ in ihrer ehemaligen Bar. thumb|left|140px|Tifa in [[Advent Children]] In der Kirche von Midgar kämpft sie gegen Loz und später auch zusammen mit den Rest der Truppe gegen Bahamut SIN in Edge. Wie auch alle anderen Hauptcharaktere trägt Tifa ein pinkes (rotes) Band um den linken Arm, welches an Aerith erinnern soll. Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII Tifa hat hier, wie viele AVALANCHE-Mitglieder, nur einen kleinen Auftritt. Zu Beginn führt sie mit Cloud und Barret die Panzer während des Angriffs auf Midgar an, und später ist sie nochmals zu sehen, als Yuffie den 7. Himmel betritt und sich nach Vincent erkundigt. Limit-Breaks Andere Auftritte Ehrgeiz thumb|Tifa in [[Ehrgeiz]] In Ehrgeiz hat Tifa ebenfalls einen Auftritt. Hier ist sie eine der von Anfang an wählbaren Kämpfer. Sie ist zusammen mit Cloud der einzige Charakter, der mehr als zwei freischaltbare Outfits hat. Des Weiteren taucht sie in den Spielen Itadaki Street Special und Itadaki Street Portable auf. Kingdom Hearts II In Kingdom Hearts II hat Tifa einen kurzen Auftritt in Ansems Zimmer. Hier begegnet sie Sora, Donald und Goofy und fragt die drei nach einem Mann mit stacheligen Haaren. Sie scheint Cloud zu suchen. Ein weiteres Mal kann man Tifa nach dem geheimen Boss-Kampf mit Sephiroth treffen. Von ihr bekommt man Fenrir. Bedeutung des Namens Ihr Nachname „Lockhart“ (Lockheart) ist aus dem englischen „to lock“ (verschließen) und dem „heart“ (Herz) zusammengesetzt. Das kann zum einen heißen, dass ihre wahren Gefühle für Cloud in ihrem „Herzen verschlossen“ sind, andererseits kann es auch bedeuten, dass Clouds Vergangenheit in ihrem „Herz verschlossen“ ist. Galerie Datei:Tifa Art.jpg Datei:CC Tifa Lockhart.jpg Datei:Tifa Wand.jpeg Datei:FFVII LO Tifa Lockhart.jpg en:Tifa Lockheart ru:Тифа Локхарт Kategorie:Charakter (FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (BC:FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (CC:FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (FFVII:AC) Kategorie:Charakter (DoC:FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (KHII) Kategorie:Charakter (Ehrgeiz)